Metal-and-resin composites are used in a wide range of industrial fields including the production of parts for automobiles, domestic appliances, industrial machinery, and the like. Generally, metal and resin are joined together by an adhesive. However, this method cannot supply a high strength composite of metal and resin. There is a need to combine metal and resin together.